Story of Prof Gerald Robotnik
by Ninetalesuk
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It is to do with the new SEGA Dreamcast game, Sonic Adventure 2. Check it out and review it.


STORY OF PROF. GERALD ROBOTNIK.  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:This is my first fanfic for FanFiction.Net. I thought up this story after   
playing the new Sega Dreamcast game, Sonic Adventure 2, and I thought I can do this story   
out of my own imagination. The real story of Prof. Gerald Robotnik can only be found while   
you're playing Sonic Adventure 2. Just to put it safe, Sonic and the others (Tails, Knuckles,   
Manic, Sonia, Amy, Aleena, Robotnik, Sleet, Dingo, Shadow, Gerald Robotnik, Maria Robotnik, Sir   
Charlies (Uncle Chuck), Lady Windimere, Farrel, ARK colony and GUN military) belongs to SEGA and   
Sonic Team. General Von is my own character, thank you. Now, let the story begin!  
  
MAY 10th 2001. 12. 34pm.  
  
My name is Aleena, queen of Mobius. But, that was 18 years ago... My empire was taken over by   
Doctor Ivo. Robotnik! He drove me and my 3 children out my castle of Mobotropolis. Next, he   
turned my people into roboticized slaves while leaving the aristocrats so he can have their   
money to pay for the SWAT-bot manufacture. Fearing for my three children's safety, I had to   
give up my babies. But, not for Robotnik. I gave one of my sons, Sonic, to a couple living in   
the mountains near Mobotropolis (what is now re-named Robotropolis). My daughter, Sonia, is now   
living with Lady Windimere, a aristocrat. My last son, Manic, is now living with a theif called   
Farrel. I heard 5 years later that the two couples from the mountain where Sonic was living have   
been arrested and are now roboticized! I sad to hear about their fate but, I was glad that Sonic   
escaped! He is now living with Sir Charles, which Sonic calls him "Uncle Chuck". 15 years later,   
my fears were high! Sir Charles, Lady Windimere and Farrel are now roboticized slaves! But,   
Sonic, Sonia and Manic have met up with each other and are now a band called 'Sonic Underground'.   
Later, they made a new friend called Knuckles the Echidna. Sonic, Sonia and Manic had a new   
addition to their team. A young two-tailed fox called Miles Prower, which his nickname is Tails!  
I'm so happy my children are doing okay. The most wondeful thing they done is calling Robotnik,   
Dr. Eggman. But, I have more fears as a dreaded force will destroy Mobius! Sleet and Dingo,   
two of Robotnik's bounty hunters, have came back to give Robotnik the location of a top secret   
military, G.U.N! The G.U.N has the thing Robotnik wants to win against the Freedom Fighters!   
The G.U.N are holding a secret project that Robotnik's grandfather, Prof. Gerald Robotnik has   
made! I'm here to tell you that story. It all happened 50 years ago.....  
  
JANUARY 1951. 04. 56am.  
LOCATION:ARK.  
  
ALEENA:Prof. Gerald Robotnik was one of the greatest minds on Mobius. Unlike the evil Ivo   
Robotnik we got, Gerald Robotnik was a kind scientist. He created the first space colony for   
Mobius called ARK. Gerald Robotnik worked on there for 6 months with some of his assitants and   
his granddaughter, Maria. They created a black hedgehog called Shadow. As the dairy of Prof.   
Gerald Robotnik says, it goes like this:  
  
(Gerald Robotnik walked through the corridor, writing some notes down on his notepad and looked out through the window that over looks Mobius).  
  
GERALD:Somewhere out there, is my other grandson, Ivo!  
  
(One of Gerald's workers came up to the kind prof.)  
  
WORKER 1:Everything is working okay, sir.  
GERALD:Excellent. How is our new friend, Shadow, doing?  
WORKER 1:Hes doing okay, sir... Your granddaugher is with him.  
GERALD:Ah yes, Maria...  
WORKER 1:You really care for her, don't you sir?  
GERALD:Yes, I do.. Maria is important to my life.   
WORKER 1:I understand, sir. Do you have any idea where your other grandchild will be?  
Whats his name? Ivo?  
GERALD:I don't know.. He could be dead for all I know..   
WORKER 1:Shall I go back to work, sir?  
GERALD:Yes, yes you can....  
WORKER:Thank you, sir.  
  
(The worker headed to the control room. Gerald looked out of the window again and sighed.   
He continued down the corridor).  
  
JULY 1951. 17. 34pm.  
LOCATION:ARK.  
  
ALEENA:6 months later, the secret military G.U.N launched an attack on ARK!  
After hearing about Shadow, General Von decided to take the black hedgehog and use it as their   
own weapon. Gerald wanted to use Shadow for good, not for war!  
  
(Gerald ran down the corridor, holding Maria's hand. 2 men with guns were fighting some G.U.N   
soilders, but didn't survived. Gerald and Maria arrived at the lift that will teleport them to   
Mobius for safety. But, Gerald tripped and let go of Maria's hand and fell into the lift, making  
the doors shut. Thus, Maria was still out of the lift).  
  
MARIA:Grandfather, HELP!  
  
(Gerald bashed the lift doors).  
  
GERALD:Maria!!! NO!  
  
(Maria turned around to see some G.U.N soilders catching up. See ran through a door to see   
Shadow standing in a tube. Poor Maria was shot in the hip).  
  
SHADOW:Maria? What the....?  
MARIA:S-Shadow.... The people.... Do it for them....  
SHADOW:Maria....  
MARIA:Protect them... from harm...  
  
(Maria pressed a button to put Shadow to sleep (Not for death, just sleep) and pressed another button to hide Shadow in the celing. Maria sighed and turned around to see the G.U.N coming in.. They fired their guns at her......)  
  
JULY 1951 19. 12pm.  
LOCATION:G.U.N Base.  
  
ALEENA:That same day, the cruel leader of G.U.N awaits his victory over ARK...  
  
(General Von sat at his desk when his trusted major entered the room).  
  
MAJOR:General Von, sir!  
VON:Any news from our attack group? The ones heading to ARK?  
MAJOR:The men have reported that ARK has been taken over! We have left a lot of G.U.N robots   
and the men are coming back.  
VON:Any soilders that are hurt or dead?  
MAJOR:None, sir.  
VON:And prisoners?  
MAJOR:One, sir.  
VON:Good.. good...  
  
(The major handed the general a file).  
  
VON:Whats this?  
MAJOR:The list who has died in ARK.... Not our men but, the ARK's occupants.  
VON:I see... wheres the 'Project Shadow'?  
MAJOR:We can't find him, sir. We asked the hostage but, he doesn't know where it is..  
VON:Drats! And double drats! I wasted that time just for this!  
MAJOR:Maybe we teach this hostage a lesson...  
VON:Fine... Bring in the hostage...  
MAJOR:Yes, sir!  
  
JULY 1951. 19. 56pm.  
LOCATION:G.U.N Base.  
  
(Two soilders walked in with the major. Between the two soilders was Gerald Robotnik. They   
walked up to the desk and allowed Gerald to walk up to the desk).  
  
VON:Good evening, Mr. Robotnik.  
GERALD:What do you want with me, you monster?  
VON:Calm down, calm down... I just want to tell you that you're free to go..  
GERALD:Free to go?  
VON:Yes, thats right...  
GERALD:Then, I'll go back to...  
VON:But, you won't go back to ARK anymore.  
  
(Gerald stepped back in shock).  
  
GERALD:Wha-What? Why?  
VON:Because it is OUR colony now!  
GERALD:Then, I'll do my research on here!  
VON:Sure, sure...   
  
(The evil general held the file up to Gerald).  
  
VON:Before you go, would you like to take a look at this file?  
GERALD:Why?   
VON:It contains the people who died at ARK...  
  
(Gerald slowly picked the file up and started to read it...)  
  
ALEENA:The worst thing for poor Gerald was a name that gave him a lot of pain... One of the   
names was 'Robotnik, Maria'.....  
  
(Gerald choked and dropped the file in shoke. General Von laughed).  
  
VON:Next time, make it easier by giving the project to us!  
  
(Gerald was too stunned to talk. He was dragged away and was free....)  
  
SEPTEMBER 1951. 8. 01am.  
LOCATION:G.U.N Base.  
  
(General Von was still sitting at his desk, reading the file over and over again for the   
millionth time).  
  
VON:Taking over the space colony ARK was the greatest victory for me...  
  
(Suddenly, the major entered with a hugh panic inside him).  
  
MAJOR:General Von! General Von!  
VON:Whats wrong, major?  
MAJOR:Its Prof. Gerald Robotnik!  
VON:What about him?  
MAJOR:Hes on the space colony ARK!  
VON:What? Send troops to capture him!  
MAJOR:Yes, sir!  
  
SEPTEMBER 1951. 10. 51am.  
LOCATION:ARK.  
  
ALEENA:Somehow, Gerald was able to get back on the space colony ARK... While there, he found   
Shadow... He made Shadow to do one thing when some evil person awakes him, destroy planet Mobius.  
Gerald has lost his mind... He became a madman... He wants Mobius to be destroyed... When the   
G.U.N soilders arrived and captured him, they didn't know what the changes Gerald did to his   
space colony. To start off, he found Shadow. Then, he had a lot of time to change the space   
colony ARK into a destructive weapon! But, it'll only work when the 7 Chaos Emeralds are there...  
He told Shadow about this before he put him to sleep again... Gerald was captured and Shadow was  
taken to the G.U.N base... G.U.N shut down the space colony ARK. To make sure not to make   
everyone thinking why they shut it down, they explained to them there was a terrible accident..  
They fell for it.  
  
NOVEMBER 1951. 13. 36pm.  
LOCATION:G.U.N Base.  
  
ALEENA:Today, Gerald Robotnik is about to be shot!  
  
(Gerald was tied up and was put on a chair. 6 men with guns were standing by. General Von was   
standing nearby).  
  
VON:Prof. Gerald Robotnik! Do you have any last words?  
GERALD:Yes! My ARK is now a deadly weapon! If some fool put all the 7 Chaos Emeralds in the   
cannon engine, the colony will fall towards Mobius in 27 minutes at fast pace! All of life on   
Mobius will die! Everyone will see the pain I got when my Maria died...  
VON:Any more words left?  
GERALD:No...  
VON:Excellent... All right, men! Ready, aim, FIRE!  
  
(The 6 men fired their guns....)  
  
MAY 2001. 12. 45pm.  
  
Gerald Robotnik died in a terrible fate! General Von didn't took Gerald's last words quite good.  
He thought he was joking. I didn't think so. 18 years ago before Ivo Robotnik took over Mobius,   
I sended a lot of army men to capture and destroy the G.U.N base. Both humans and mobians went   
to do it! Nothing.. they can not find the base. Now, the base has been found and I fear that   
something is going to happen. I just don't know what. All I know is, the only thing that will   
stop this madness is to use the Master Emerald. For me, I must go and keep out of Ivo Robotnik's  
sight otherwise, he'll capture me and turn me into a slave. I wish my children, Sonic, Sonia   
and Manic along with their friend, Tails, a lot of luck. As their new adventure will   
begin someday....  
  
THE END...  
  
What do you think? Its my first one so, don't push me down! 


End file.
